Soup Makes Everything Better
by SatanicShampoo
Summary: Mori x Honey oneshot. I decided it was time to write my first story, so here you go. please review!


He crashed his lips onto Honey's, sending waves of pleasure down his body. Never before had he been able to experience such.. wonderful feelings, all being released as he kissed his new found lover. As suddenly as it began, the kiss was over. He stared at the smaller boy, wondering why they'd stopped.

"Takashi." said Honey, staring into his eyes.

"Yes, my darling Mitsukuni?" asked Mori, a question forming in his face.

"I-I-I think I would like some soup."

"W-w-what are you talking about, Honey?" asked Mori, disappointed that their kiss had been broken for a petty request.

Honey stared at him and started coughing.

"Takashi.. Takashi.. Takashi.."

Mori opened his eyes to find Honey staring at him, his eyes half-way closed. It had only been a dream.

"Takashi.." whined the smaller boy.

"What is it, Mitsukuni?" questioned Mori, a look of concern on his face.

"I don't feel so well.." His face scrunched up, and turned a light shade of green. He ran into the bathroom adjoining his room. Although originally it had been Honey's room, Mori had semi-moved in, since Honey had often come into his room to sleep anyways.

Mori sighed and got up, slowly opening the bathroom door. Honey was hunched over the toilet, dry heaving. The taller boy crouched down and patted Honey's back, waiting until he was finished. He gave him a look of apology and took the smaller boy in his arms, carrying him bridal style back into the bedroom.

"Takashi.. What are you doing? I-I-I have to get ready for school.." said Honey, trying to get out of bed, but too weak to make much progress.

Mori shook his head.

"Mitsukuni.. You're sick. You're staying home today." and with that, he left the room, and called the school. After it had been settled that neither of them were going to school that day, he went back to his friend's side.

Honey coughed and looked over at his friend. He gave him a weak smile and closed his eyes, leaning back into his pillows.

Mori sighed, looking at him. _How the hell am I supposed to keep my distance from this boy? He's adorable.. No Mori. Hes.. Hes.. Your friend. Not.. _

Mori sighed and shook his head. Thoughts like that were unacceptable, especially next to whom he was thinking of. He quickly got up and ran to the kitchen, an idea forming.

* * *

Mori nudged Honey awake, trying not to spill he contents of the steaming bowl he was carrying. Honey opened his eyes, rubbing them with his tiny fists.

"What is it Takashi?" he asked, while Mori was trying to control the blood leaking from his nose at the cuteness of this boy before him.

"I brought you some s-s-soup." he said, turning a bit pink.

Honey smiled and tried to take the bowl, but Mori had a firm grasp on it.

"Oh no you don't, I don't want you getting burned."

Honey sighed, and Mori reached for spoon he had brought. He slowly dipped it into the bowl, then blew on it to make sure it was nice and cool. He lifted it to Honey's lips, and told him to open his mouth. The smaller boy did as commanded, and smiled at the warm soup trickling down his throat. When the soup was almost gone, he set the bowl down and looked at Honey.

Suddenly, a hand shot out of the bed and pulled the taller boy closer to him. Honey stared into Mori's eyes for a brief moment, and finally placed his lips delicately on Mori's. Mori's eyes widened in shock. Was this another dream? Surely it couldn't be.. No, he didn't want it to be. Finally making up his mind, he started to kiss back. Hard. Their tongues battled for dominance in between their lips. The kiss ended all too soon.

"Mitsukuni.." Mori sighed, still not sure what to make of this.

"T-T-T-Takashi.. I'm really s-s-sorry but you were just so adorable while feeding me that soup and-and-and.." Honey blurted out, tears forming in his eyes.

Mori shoved a spoonful of soup into his mouth. Honey stayed still for a moment, trying to decide what Mori was doing. Mori got closer to the smaller boy, and whispered in his ear.

* * *

"Soup makes everything better."

At that, Honey smiled and looked into Mori's eyes.

"Especially if you're sick."


End file.
